


The Most Important Reason

by reynabethh



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: Tim wasn't prepared for this. Isn't he supposed to be be prepared for everything?





	The Most Important Reason

Leave it to Conner to propose after sex, right before they were going to sleep at two o’clock in the morning, and when Tim was exhausted. Conner was probably more exhausted, though, since his bedtime was closer to nine o’clock.

In all honestly, Tim had never thought about marriage before. He wasn’t against it − it had just never crossed his mind. So of course, when his boyfriend presented him with a ring, a big smile, and a “Will you marry me?” he froze. 

Sure, they were getting an apartment together, and if Conner had asked “Would you like to spend the rest of our lives together?” without the ring, he would have said yes in a fraction of a second.

For some reason, his brain thought this was different than that kind of question. It supplied him with a bunch of stupid excuses to say no, like ‘you only just got used to calling him your boyfriend’ and ‘you don’t actually need marriage to show commitment.’ 

Unfortunately, it took Tim a bit too long to push those thoughts away. Conner was starting to sweat, while all Tim could do was stare at him in shock, waiting for his brain to process what was going on and come up with an answer.

He just needed a couple more minutes to think about it, and he didn’t need his boyfriend freaking out while he did that. Tim decided that taking his hand and squeezing it would calm him down for the moment, but it just made him look more worried.

Fuck.

What would his siblings think? Jason and Damian’s disapproved of everything Tim did, so their opinions didn’t matter. But what about Dick and Cass? Moving in with someone was one thing, but getting married suddenly seemed a whole lot more complicated. He knew he didn’t really need anyone’s opinion, and Dick and Cass were fine with him getting an apartment with Conner, but still.. Was this pushing it too far? He and Conner were only 22, maybe they should wait another couple of years. They’d only been together for four years and…

Had Conner thought about this? Did his family know he was doing this? 

He looked at the ring. It was gold, but had blotches of red on it. Yeah, Kara had definitely helped him find that.

What was he thinking? Of course Conner had thought about this, he wasn’t stupid. Looking at their setting from a distance, this was exactly what Tim would have wanted if marriage had crossed his mind like a normal person. He was comfortable in bed, in the arms of someone who he loved, tired but calm, and it was two in the morning, his favourite time of day. (Or night, if you were Conner.) 

The only thing that could have made it better would be if they’d proposed to each other at the same time. And if Conner didn’t look like he was on the verge of tears. And if Tim could come up with a quicker response. Or, if Tim had actually thought about the possibility of this happening and actually planned for this. Wasn’t he supposed to plan for everything?

Basically, it would have gone better if Tim weren’t such an idiot. 

Moving in together had been a rational decision, based on the fact that he and Conner spent most of the night on skype together, which was a waste of both of their time if they could just actually be together. It was also based on the fact that the thought of living with Conner made Tim feel warm and fuzzy, but that was a secondary reason.

Or maybe he just told himself that it was a secondary reason. In his new situation, he couldn’t think of any benefit of getting married other than how it would make Tim feel loved. It would also make Conner feel loved, which brought Tim even more happiness.

Oh well, it was as good of a reason as any, and he couldn’t think of any reason important enough to say no. Besides, lots of people got married at 22. 

“Conner,” Tim said and looked at Conner after five whole minutes of silence. He was trying to look strong but Tim could see he was about to cry. He kept squeezing his hand. “I honestly could not think of a better setting you could have done this in.” 

He knew he was hurting him by not saying yes right away, but he felt like a simple ‘yes’ wouldn’t be complete enough to describe how much he loved him. 

“Being me, I had to think of reasons I might want to say no to something like this,” Tim said, and tears started coming out of Conner’s eyes at that. Shit, now Tim wanted to cry too. “But I couldn’t think of a reason to say no that was as important as how much I love you.” His voice broke and he tried to take a deep breath. “Yes, I really want to marry you.” 

“Fuck Tim,” Conner said, letting go of his hand, dropping the ring onto the bed and pulling him into a full hug. “You really know how to get to me.” 

“I love you, Conner.” Tim said.

“Yeah, I got that. I love you too.” Conner held him tighter.

“Did you think I was going to say no?” Tim said. He ran his hand through his fiancé’s hair. 

“I dunno, Tim, you can be sort of unpredictable sometimes.” Conner said.

“Oh. Sorry about that.” Tim said.  
“I still love you, though.” Conner said. Tim could feel him smile into his neck. 

“Yeah, I got that. I love you too.” They both laughed.

Conner pulled out of the hug. “Do you like the ring?”

Tim picked it up from where it fell on the bed. “Yes, I love it. Did Kara help you find it?” 

“How did you know?” Conner smiled, “for the record, the red was my idea.”

Tim reached over him to put it on their bedside table. Then he fell on him and kissed him. 

Kissing Conner and being kissed by him was up there at the top of his list of favourite things to do. Right up there with ‘beating the shit out of Damian.’ He loved him so much, sometimes he didn’t know how his heart could handle it.

Conner, that is, not Damian. 

“I’m pretty tired, so you’re probably exhausted by now. Mind if we go to sleep?” Tim said, breaking the kiss and lying down beside him. 

“No problem, babe.” Conner said, taking Tim’s arm and draping it over himself. Yeah, Tim could definitely do this for the rest of his life, he thought before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos help me live


End file.
